


Pure Morning (Partners)

by Toxiccoffeebean



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, Souyo Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxiccoffeebean/pseuds/Toxiccoffeebean
Summary: Day 7 and final Day of Souyo week!I picked, relationship reveal!This story is a continuation of Day 6 (You should read it if you haven't already) and much like all the other days, I made a remix and a picture to go along with it (On my tumblr)---------------------------------------------“Are you ready to do this, Partner?” Yu whispered softly, before they got closer to their other friends.“More ready than I’ll ever be.” Responded Yosuke, who clearly was nervous. Yu could tell by the cracking in his voice.





	Pure Morning (Partners)

**Author's Note:**

> I DID IT. I MADE A REMIX A STORY AND AN ARTWORK FOR EACH DAY OF SOUYO WEEK!  
> WOOHOO!  
> I mean uh,  
> Here's the last part of the series. It's pretty short (compared to the others)- enjoy!

“Today’s the day…” Yu Narukami said, drying off his silver hair with a towel. He just jumped out of a nice warm shower, and had thrown on his best button-up and a pair of worn jeans. He looked at Yosuke, who was laying belly up on a couch. “...You’re going back to Inaba, with the others.”

“I don’t wanna...” Yosuke pouted and rolled over slightly to face the back of the couch. “I wanna stay here with you.”

Yu let out a tiny little chuckle and slung his damp towel over his shoulders.  
“I really wish you could stay, but your parents need you back at home. And the others will be waiting for you at the train station.”

“That’s true...” Yosuke moped nasally. “I guess we should tell the others about us… And I guess I should finally apologise.”

Yu grabbed both of Yosuke’s legs and dragged them off the couch, so he could make some space for him to sit.  
“Are you going to be okay?” He said, as he leaned in to give Yosuke a little kiss on the forehead.

“It doesn’t matter. I need to stop running away for these things. I need to accept that I was legit the worst, so that I can be my best from now on.”

“Words of wisdom, oh wise sage.” Yu wrapped his arms around his lax partner. “I’ll be right by your side when you talk to them, holding your hand.”

“I’m not a child, dude… also what if people see us holding hands in public? Won’t they judge us?”

“It’s none of their business. If they want to judge us, then they can do so. But those people didn’t save the world three times like we did, so their opinion means nothing to me.”

“I guess you have a point, there partner. It really doesn’t matter what the haters think…. But what if they get violent? O-Or what if they start something?-”

“Yosuke.” Yu said in his serious voice, “If anyone lays a finger on you, I’ll break their arms off.”

“I… oh” The orange haired boy had no idea how to respond to that, but he felt all the blood rush to his cheeks at the comment. “Yeah, right back ‘atcha. If anyone tries to hurt you, they’ll regret it.”

“That’s my partner…” Yu laughed. “Now hurry up and shower, the others are waiting for us!”

 

Everyone had gathered around the waiting bay for the train. All of the Investigation team was there: Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Teddie, who were all ready to head back to Inaba- and Rise and Naoto who were there to say goodbye. Yu and Yosuke could spot there friends from a mile away. They let out a wave as they got closer, dragging Yosuke’s suitcases and bags along with them.

“Are you ready to do this, Partner?” Yu whispered softly, before they got closer to their other friends.

“More ready than I’ll ever be.” Responded Yosuke, who clearly was nervous. Yu could tell by the cracking in his voice.

“SENSEI!” Screeched Teddie, as he ran over to give Narukami a hug. “And Yosuke too! You’re here!”

“We sure are indeed.” Yu said with a smile as he gave Teddie a pat on the head. “And we bring news.” He turned to Yosuke, who was fiddling with his headphone cord anxiously.

“Is something up?” Kanji said, standing with his arms crossed, concerned.

“Well, it’s uh…” Yosuke bit his lip a little, refusing to make eye contact to any of his other friends. “I thought maybe now’s a good time to apologise to everyone… about… stuff”

“Apologise?” Rise said, her mouth agape, “Yosuke-Senpai… Why are you apologising?”

“Go on Yosuke.” Yu said, squeezing his buddy’s shoulder a little to help ease him. Yosuke suddenly felt Yu’s warmth and gained a rush of confidence.

“Guys, I’ve said some absolutely awful stuff in the past… I’m not expecting you to forgive me anytime soon or at all. It was unacceptable. Especially to you Kanji, I’m sorry dude. I got wrapped up in my emotions so bad, I started projecting onto you.”

“Huh, w-what do ya mean Senpai?!” Kanji said, confused.

“Well, the truth is, I’m in love with Yu. He’s more than just a Partner to me, I’ve felt that way for a long time...”

“And I’m in love with Yosuke… You could say we’re a couple.” Yu added, standing proud and smiling happily.

The team cheered a little, smiles on their faces.

“OMG!” Rise said with her hands on her cheeks. “I’m so happy for you guys!”

Yosuke was stunned. He knew they weren’t going to bully him, but they’re not even teasing him. They seem… happy…

“Sorry, and thank you... everyone.” Yosuke said, trying not to cry. “I know it’s out of character for me to say these things but… I’m so lucky to have friends like you guys.”

Everyone dog piled on the newly announced couple in a big group hug.   
Eventually they all settled down and had a chat while they waited for the train. Eventually when their ride home got there, Yosuke and Yu were holding hands for almost every last minute that they had. Yosuke was blushing the whole time, of course.

“I guess it’s time to go.” Said Chie, a little sad. “We’ll be back soon- after we save up enough for another ticket of course!”

“That’s right, we’ll be back before you know it!” Yukiko chimed in.

“I don’t want to leave… but I have to. But the others are right. We’ll be back the moment we have enough- That’s a promise” Yosuke smiled sadly. “Yu… Thank you for everything. It was an emotional night for the both of us, but it was worth it in the end.”

“I agree.”

“Hey… Partner?”

“What is it Yosuke?”

Yosuke grabbed Narukami by his lower waist, and pulled him into a tight grip. He inched his lips closer to Yu’s face. 

All their friends gasped with delight as they saw them kiss so softly.

Yosuke let go, clamped something onto Yu’s head and walked onto the train with a huge grin on his face. He was silent as he did.  
Everyone cheered for a bit before they said their goodbyes and jumped on the train. They waved through the window as it pulled away from the station.

Though Yosuke didn’t say a word before he jumped on the train, Narukami swore he heard the sound of chimes through the headphones that Yosuke had left on his head. As he watched the train go off into the distance, he let out a tiny chuckle.

“I love you too, Partner”.


End file.
